Danmachi: Duality Mind
by Necros underworld
Summary: All Bell wanted to be was an Adventurer and escape the past he had suffered from, a new start in Orario but that quickly goes downhill with a new rumor spread around due to being a bit reckless. Now every Familia is after him due to the rumor although getting chased by a cute girl wasn't that bad.


**Necros: First chapter of Duality Mind! I hope you like it, and the 1st chapter may be confusing but I will explain that a Duality Mind is simply 2 ways of thinking once something happens or special individuals.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Opposite Polar.**_

* * *

_**City of Orario, Dungeon.**_

Aiz was running or more like chasing something that had escaped the Loki Familia when they were just going to leave the dungeon, but one of the Minotaur managed to escape to the higher levels past the rookie adventurers of the Loki Familia. So Aiz immediately took off to chase the Minotaur before it would kill any rookie adventurers, while on the way she didn't encounter any corpses it didn't leave her at ease as even 1 adventurer's death would not be something she wanted.

"RAAAHHHH!"

Now she knew where it was and headed straight for the location the roar came from but another one came and encouraged Ainz to go faster but when the 3rd roar came she slowed down and stopped running, when she stood still she didn't hear any roar and from the way the Minotaur shouted it sounded like it was in...pain and recalled the previous times it shouted and there was a difference between each roar. Returning to running she got closer and closer to the source as footprints gave away where the Minotaur headed to then the scent of blood hit her nose, not that she could differ the scent of blood from adventurers and monsters but it was the amount of blood.

The amount of blood spilled on the ground was far too much then that any adventurer she has seen although she could count a single one out of it, it was too much and the footprints and the broken weapon of the Minotaur indicated that it got attacked and was not on the winning side.

_**STOP!**_

"Nh!?" grunted Aiz out as her instincts shouted at her to stop just when she was to turn around the corner strange noises were heard around the corner, she calmed herself down but it didn't lease the uneasy feeling in her body as the air, the air felt a bit heavier to breathe in, the scent of blood was clear in it, the noises that she heard now made her mind comprehend what it was. Those were chomping noises meaning something was eating the Minotaur alive and how to know that the Minotaur was alive without seeing it was simple, the small groans and gurgling noises indicated that it was alive. Whatever was eating the Minotaur was not a human and how the Minotaur was still here despite dying it was alive, so it didn't turn into the black mist to get respawned again but suffered a painful fate of being eaten.

Aiz felt a bit unsure if she wanted to see this creature eating the monster and most appearances of monsters or their size but this one gave off an air that promised a fight worth her life, gathering her courage back she turned around the corner and saw the lying body of the Minotaur twitching and a figure hidden by the shadows of the walls by a lucky angle seemed to have eaten its fill. It jumped down off the body of the monster revealing what he had eaten to Aiz who suppressed a gasp of shock as most of the chest area was gone, the shoulders were eaten as well as parts of the arm and it was missing its legs too but those were cut off. Whatever was eating the Minotaur it didn't eat anymore and it let out a groan like it was starved and wanted to continue eating, but the prey itself wasn't good enough to even satisfy it criticizing it like the quality of a regular piece of meat.

It wasn't done and went for the head with the Minotaur breathing heavily and grabbed the horns and began to twist the neck into an angle that assured death, but the Minotaur was simply too tired and weak to even attempt to struggle and soon the head was twisted off the body and the creature held it up like it was a prize, he held it in the way like Perseus who has slain Medusa way and the Minotaur's expression was one not recognizable from the usual angry expression it had. Aiz was about to charge but the moment she chose to take action the creature lowered down the Minotaur head and revealed 2 shining eyes, the iris is dark red but the thing was that the eyes had circled in them with the color mix of dark red and purple that illuminated the darkness.

"Keh!" grunted Aiz as she snapped herself out when she looked at the eyes that seemed to hold hypnotic properties as she gazed for 5 seconds and had a hard time to pull her eyes away from the other pair, a bit too late as the creature was now aware that she was here and Ainz readied herself for battle. The creature, however, didn't seem to have the same idea as Ainza and turned around and ran with an incredible speed away with the Minotaur head, now Aiz was left alone in the dungeon and could only stare in shock at the speed she was shown.

_'That thing...it was faster than me by leagues...but is it a monster?' _A real Monster of the Dungeon would attack adventurers on sight and yet this one had 5 seconds to kill her with the speed she had witnessed, so not a monster meaning it was an adventurer but not that she was sure that it was one or simply a new type of monster that doesn't engage in battle but uses stealth instead. No, even a young monster would kill and not run away but she can't tell or actually deduce it was an adventurer since what kind of adventurer ate a monster, the corpse wasn't even gone and lied there and the amount eaten from it was more than enough to feed 4 adult males and the slightly muscular body was able to fit in that much meat in itself.

"Hey, Aiz! Don't go running off on yourself!" shouted Bete annoyed as he came down running towards her and halted and rested his hands on his knees for a few seconds. "Did you find the Minotaur and finish it...what the fuck?"

The Beastman looked startled at seeing the corpse of the Minotaur and it wasn't a pretty sight to him as he looked for a second at Aiz who wore a different expression, she didn't kill it but the question remained what did kill it and why was the body not turned into black dust yet? Taking a closer step he sniffed the air and got confused when he got a whiff of the Minotaur body that was eaten, he was able to differ the smell of adventurers and blood easy but the smell he was getting confused him.

"Bete, do you know what it perhaps is?" asked Aiz who got closer too.

"No...the smell is confusing me so I don't know what it exactly is...but I can smell a scent similar to that of a human or a beastkin," the other 2 scents were very faint and yet overwhelming all over the place, to get Bete confused was hard as not even Half-breeds can get him confused. "We got to tell the others and were you able to see what it was that...ate the Minotaur?"

Aiz shook her head. "The shadow of the walls prevented me from seeing what it was...but it had a humanoid-like form and it didn't attack when it saw me,"

"It didn't attack you?" Bete asked skeptically but decided to let it go seeing that Aiz doesn't see the point of hiding things away or lying, he took another look and didn't bother to ask where the head of the monster was guessing it was either eaten or smashed to bits seeing some pieces of bone lying around, taking another look he groaned in disappointment as the magic crystal was also gone, no luck for him today. "I am going to have to report this...but I have a vague answer this might be an adventurer, don't know who the fuck is or what it is it has taken the magic crystal or even ate the monster,"

Aiz nodded and then wondered something else, how are they going to make sure the corpse doesn't go away.

* * *

"So you are telling me that you found the Minotaur like...this?" asked Finn as he was looking at the eaten body of the Minotaur that Bete had to drag back to the camp as it was Aiz's idea to strap it on his back, the beastkin naturally complained about this but Aiz who spend a little too much time with Loki used a cute look and the fellow adventurer stopped talking and did it. Now the Pallum Finn was examining the corpse of the Minotaur while Riveria didn't look away with disgust, she followed the same example as the Halfling of how that the corpse remained here despite the monster dead?

"Nh," nodded Aiz.

"Quite fascinating," commented Riveria dragging her hand across the corpse and was making some theories in her head about what it was that made the corpse stay here.

"It was eaten so I would say it was a monster...but it has taken the head and the magic crystal too so I'm not sure whatever did this...perhaps a new type of monster?" wondered Finn.

"Well, Ainz said it didn't attack her when it saw her so maybe it is some monster with intelligence?" suggested Tione the amazon who also looked over with a curious and analytic gaze than her sister Tiona who only had the former in her eyes.

"Do you think Minotaur tastes like beef?" asked the twin sister casually making some groan and some snicker and Tione was the latter smiling in amusement at the question of her sister, definitely a question of her sister who she loved so much to ask if Minotaur tastes like beef.

"I don't think so Tione, but I rather not want to try it out as question is remaining how the corpse of the Minotaur is still here...we better report it to the administration to allow them to research this," concluded Finn and from the corner of his eye it seemed that only Riveria was disappointed not to get more time to study it.

"Well, whatever this might be it must be quite strong to tear down a Minotaur so easily," commented Gareth who had also taken it upon himself to study the Minotaur and even if Dwarves mine most of the time he was an adventurer and this comes in the territory, he studied the bitten and eaten parts of the Minotaur and no doubt it was a carnivore because eating meat, duh. But not like any other carnivore who eat their prey completely clean of even hide it somewhere to eat it for another day, the creature that ate it, however, didn't find it particularly tasty as he examined a meat part with a bit of spit on it that it had been spat out. "And to answer your question, Tiona, it probably doesn't taste like beef so don't try it,"

"I wasn't going to!" complained the Amazon.

"Then why did you ask if it tasted like beef?" pointed Riveria out with one of her eyebrows arched upwards while the other stayed down.

It had gotten the effect she expected and everyone simply laughed that Tiona wasn't able to answer it as she had decided to set it with a blush and a pout, while Tione was patting the back of her sister knowing she said sometimes things without thinking first. "Well, this talk about beef has certainly made me hungry so shall we go to the Hostess of Fertility?"

Shouts of the agreeing to the suggestion were heard.

* * *

_**The hostess of Fertility.**_

The Loki Familia had decided to go out eating by Mamma Mia to celebrate their exploration and even if the thought of the corpse of the Minotaur was in their mind they let it go for now, but Ainz didn't let it go as she simply poked her food a little even if it was her favorite food as the thought of her encounter with the creature was present in her mind. The reason she was not letting it go was that she hasn't felt fear in years and yet this encounter made her freeze on her spot, she hasn't felt fear ever since her mother disappeared leaving her with only words that she didn't understand.

Now she felt she understood it a little bit that one day she would meet someone to protect her when she isn't able to protect herself, but there was no one there when she encountered that creature and she was sure that she would've died from that encounter if it attacked her. No one was there to protect her from it if it had attacked and the uneasy feeling never left her properly, it was still present as the fear had somehow had a tight yet invisible grip on her. Of all things she thought it was that she would never be able to fear again except that she wanted to avenge her mother, hence the name of her skill and the activation of it and she wanted to see the creature again.

She wanted to feel fear and it was weird but having the feeling of fear was not a weakness because it prevented you from being reckless, she remembered how many times Riveria pulled her ear for diving straight into the action without thought to it, and not noticing that certain nicknames given to Riveria should only be said by those people and not others. Well, fear helped her as it allowed her to study how fast the creature was and it could've killed her in those 5 seconds,

"You worked up quite the appetite, kid! Did something good happen?" asked Mamma Mia gaining the attention of Aiz who looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing the hostess talking to a kid that was about her height with white hair and...red eyes eating his meal with haste like he hasn't eaten for a while.

"I did! I earned quite a bit more than the usual but I also ate something...bad and only the food here can actually wash that awful taste out of my mouth!" replied the kid back to Mamma Mia who laughed at the compliment given to her establishment, the kid returned to eating his large portion that an adult male beastkin would usually eat or a Dwarf. That piqued her interest as this kid kind of reminded her of the earlier encounter she had with the creature, the kid ate an amount of food despite the skinny frame of his, the red eyes had a striking effect on her though not the same shade as the creature.

"Didn't know you liked them a bit younger Aiz," commented Riveria to the blonde swordswoman as the elf gave Aiz a tiny smirk at having caught her looking at the kid.

"It isn't like that Riveria, but who is that boy since I have never seen him in here," asked Aiz making her friend look over to where she was looking and who she was looking, Riveria did and scanned the boy and narrowed her eyes a bit at seeing the boy swallow his meal in great speed, he didn't look that strong but Riveria never judged by appearance and saw that he was a speed-type and trained decently too. She has heard about the Goddess Hestia having the 1st member of her Familia join her and became an adventurer, she hasn't seen this boy once and even if a lot of travelers come to Orario this one would definitely not escaped her sight, hair colored as snow and eyes colored like blood-red and a face like that of a child. The impression gave her that this was a very kind kid and yet her instincts told her something, that it was like a weapon itself to avoid suspicion and the appearance was like this to blend in the crowd itself to avoid being detected by others.

"I haven't seen him either so I don't know who the kid is," replied Riveria to Aiz's question as she took another look and it seemed the kid was done eating and handed the money.

"Delicious as always Mamma Mia," said the kid handing the pouch of money to the hostess who accepted it with a grin.

"Keh! Flattery won't get you anywhere, but might ask what you ate that gave you a bigger appetite than usual, Bell?" asked Mamma Mia interested in what food could make Bell so starved and taste so bad.

"Well...let's just say I won't be eating beef or steak anytime soon as the meat that I ate was quite...disappointing," replied Bell Cranel with a smile and the moment he uttered that sentence out the members of the Loki Familia froze up except for Loki herself who got drunk, before anyone could ask Bell dashed away past them leaving only a white blur seen leaving the tavern with such speed it shocked everyone even Loki who fell of her seat as Bell had dashed past her, the only people who weren't surprised were the waitresses of the establishment and Mamma Mia herself.

"Kid is always in a hurry," sighed the manager.

* * *

Outside the moon was shining at it's fullest illuminating the streets of Orario and a white blur sped across the streets with no hints of stopping but it headed straight for a ruined building that appeared to be a belltower of some sorts, it didn't stop and it would certainly crash against it but the blur walked up the walls in a straight line and hid himself in the darkness of the hollow room of the belltower and looked ahead.

_'The same girl in the dungeon, huh?' _thought Bell his smile forming into an emotionless yet deadly glare as he looked ahead of him seeing through the darkness and the form of Ainz looking for him, she couldn't see him since she is a human and didn't have senses strong enough to be able to look in the darkness itself, he saw her eyes darting all over the place not seeing him. Bell scowled that he had been interrupted in his meal and that perhaps rumors would come since he was able to dispose of the Minotaur body, he couldn't help himself and the Minotaur simply came to him at a bad time of him not having eaten lunch. Not that he was mad about it completely since the Minotaur didn't even taste that good eating a good portion of it, it left quite a bad taste in his mouth but he simply didn't want to waste food nor could he help if the moon was out like every single day in Orario. He wondered if the moon was always present here because of the Eastern Gods or the Olympic Gods themselves not that he cared, he welcomed this adversary a lot since it allowed him to blow off some steam.

Hestia didn't even know about his nature and as human, as he may appear he wasn't human nor did he like to be one as the human race was the least favorite race and that put in mildly, he detested the human race and one who has seen him eating and yet alive was something that angered him a lot. He remembered how his race was ostracized and seen as nothing but monsters even by their fellow beastkin, a human was the worst thing knowing it that a human has seen him much less getting interested at getting hunted again. Not that there were any hunters left as he had made sure to kill every last single hunter as his fellow race and kindly helped him and now they were gone, the rumor was spread that the hunters died but his race as well but his race never died.

Bell stood up and allowed the moonlight to hit him and appear as Ainz returned to the building and as soon as the moonlight hit him the body transformation began, his hair had more shine to it as it was made, his eyes got more circles and the purple color returned, back to the mode that Ainz hasn't seen in the full form of light as he had to thank the darkness for covering him.

He didn't want his peaceful life gone so fast nor did he want his dream blocked to become an adventurer but he didn't take any risks at all, he wasn't going to like to try and kill Ainz or something knowing it would cause a ruckus nor did he want to be reminded he acted out of survival instinct. He was here to become an adventurer no matter what as it was his dream to become experience the joy of discovering new things, he didn't search for fame nor money with the former of him not being able to handle such attention and the latter well he didn't want a lot of it nor did he want enough money to buy something like a Magic Weapon, those types of weapons are the ones he didn't like knowing it would not rely on skills you need to train and hone for years. He wanted to become an adventurer...well, for the sake of being one and nothing more so was that much to ask for.

Arriving back at the partially ruined church and entered and to his relief, Hestia finally took notice not to worry that much about him, not that he could blame her about it since he looked scrawny when he appeared human but when he showed his real form she would be less worried. He wasn't a human but a were-beast but he was amongst the rarest were-beast, he was a Wererabbit and Wererabbits are a bit different from their fellow kind as they had something special inside of them that wasn't often described as positive.

Whenever the moon arrived the Wererabbits show their true color of what they are truly in nature as the full moon called out animal instincts and the Wererabbits can't help but go out.

**Wererabbit: Amongst Werebeasts they are considered the rarest among rare and as innocent as they come and appear the full moon reverses that, they are in some way connected to their ancestors or the 1st generation of Wererabbits and tap into their power. This is only known by Wererabbits to be able to do this but the Wererabbits weren't seen in a good light as it gave the Werebeasts a bad image, their ability was often seen as a curse of something received from a Dark God and often haven't lived a good life.**

Bell Cranel was no different from them having lived without the love of parents before thrown and banned out of the village with a minimum of items, the forest was dangerous but he had some luck as the full moon was out and allowed him to reach the next village to ask for refugee, it was his 1st transformation and he had enjoyed every single bit of it that it shocked him that he was a monster like his parents told him.

The boy lied down on the bed his Goddess was sleeping on and looked at her sleeping form and chuckled, raising his hand he wiped the drool away from the corners of her mouth and raised the covers a little up and then gave his own cover, he had at least Hestia and she was kind enough to look past his looks other than those Familia's who look simply at appearance alone. Some he wasn't able to join because the rows made him back off or the stacks of registration papers pretty much told him that even if he waited he wouldn't get a reply soon, he went for other Familia's and ended up with Hestia who's company alone was more then enough for Bell to join.

In such a short time, he had managed to screw up a little bit not that Ais seemed like the type to spread rumors as she gave off the feeling of an airhead.

_A cute airhead._

"Shut up! Grandfather's teachings!" growled Bell out not wanting to be reminded of the horrifying stories and teachings his grandfather gave him, no matter how much he loved and respected his grandfather he didn't like the teachings he was given making him look like a freaking pervert, his grandfather sure was one because he gave some great detail about certain stories he had enjoyed of the adventures but the parts that he didn't enjoy.

Well, the teaching wasn't wrong as Aiz was very pretty in his opinion and he knew her Alias as the Sword Princess and she did appear to him as a Princess, a strong one at that as a knight title would certainly fit her good too and not to mention how calm she appeared from the outside. The expression she wore made it a bit difficult to get a read on her what she stared at him, she was perhaps sharper then he thought her to be as once he had been in her view she connected the dots with that encounter of hers, it did aggravate him he wasn't able to get rid of the corpse that he had been eating off. Well, if they ended up fighting then he should catch up to her because he wouldn't go down without a fight!

Well, she would not know yet since he was an innocent bunny at day and a dangerous rabbit in the night.

* * *

**Necros: I hope you liked it and hopefully I improve with my grammar and the reason why I wasn't able to update was my family, relationships are on strings right now and being on the PC is certainly not the best idea, everything went a bit hectic and of course some arguments broke out. Things were said that should've been never said and then...there was me.**

**I discovered something about my elder sister and...it is not my place to tell but I have said some awful things to her before knowing the truth, it left such a terrible and disgusting feeling in me that I wanted to punch myself over and over. I went to try and change myself and it did work a bit so I had to go through with it, it is punishment for me after all those things I had said to my sister, even if I wasn't aware of it the actions I did still didn't justify it. **

**Well, there is nothing much else to say other than to try and finish the other 1st chapters of the stories I planned to make.**


End file.
